Tea Time
by adelaide.australia
Summary: La famille Holmes prend le thé à Baker Street lorsque l'inspecteur Lestrade arrive.


**Bonjour :)**

 **Cet OS prend place quelques mois après l'épisode 4.03 :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sherlock et Mycroft prenaient le thé en compagnie de leurs parents à Baker Street. L'ambiance était toujours un peu tendue suite à la situation d'Eurus mais chacun faisait un effort, à sa manière.  
Puis, on frappa à la porte et Sherlock se leva précipitamment.  
\- Excusez-moi une minute, je vais me débarrasser de ce visiteur impromptu.  
Il ouvrit à demi la porte et se retrouva devant l'inspecteur Lestrade.  
\- J'ai demandé expressément à Mme Hudson de ne pas être dérangé cette après-midi.  
Le policier se contenta de lui tendre une pièce de céramique cassée dans un sac en plastique. Le détective ouvrit entièrement la porte.  
\- Où était-elle ? Demanda-t-il, enthousiaste.  
\- Dans le potager des voisins.  
Il lui prit la pièce à conviction des mains et ouvrit le sac, commençant à analyser l'objet. Lestrade se racla la gorge.  
\- Euh… Bonjour. Dit-il aux parents Holmes. Je suis désolé de vous dér…  
Mais la mère l'interrompit, se tournant vers son aîné.  
\- Comptais- tu nous le présenter un jour ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
Mycroft soupira, jetant un regard à Greg.  
\- Non. Jamais.  
Il eut un silence lourd. Même Sherlock avait arrêté l'examen de la céramique.  
\- Depuis longtemps ?  
\- Un peu plus d'un an.  
\- Combien de secrets encore, Mycroft ? Souffla le père.  
Greg ouvrit la bouche mais Sherlock lui fit signe de se taire. Mycroft baissa à moitié les yeux, réfléchissant.  
\- Autant que nécessaire pour protéger Gregory.  
\- Le protéger de…nous ? Répliqua sa mère.  
\- Oui. Je veux le garder loin de cette famille. Si je pouvais l'éloigner de Sherlock, je le ferai aussi.  
\- Parce qu'évidemment, c'est nous qui t'avons menti pendant des dizaines d'années sans aucun remord. Nous avons t…  
\- Ca suffit. Intervint Greg, d'une voix autoritaire.  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui mais, imperturbable, il tendit la main vers Mycroft.  
\- Myc', rentrons à la maison... Je te ferai du chocolat chaud.  
Celui-ci, sans une once d'hésitation, lui prit la main et se leva. L'inspecteur se tourna vers les parents.  
\- Ne lui parlez plus tant que vous ne serez pas prêts à lui pardonner. Lui pardonner pour de vrai.  
\- Vous ne savez rien… Murmura le père.  
\- Je sais bien plus que vous… Je sais que chaque nuit, il fait des cauchemars. Qu'il revit les moments où Eurus torturait Sherlock lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ou qu'il se revoit là-bas, à Sherrinford.  
Mycroft lui serra la main fortement dans la sienne.  
\- Gregory, c'est inutile…  
\- Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas tout ça ? Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ce que tu m'as dit ?  
\- Que vous a-t-il dit ? Demanda la mère, au bord des larmes.  
\- Que c'était elle ou moi… Intervint Sherlock, gravement.  
L'aîné soupira, fermant les yeux, alors que Lestrade hochait la tête. Après quelques secondes de silence, ce dernier expliqua.  
\- Elle était à Sherrinford depuis des années avant qu'il ne soit au courant. Vous la croyiez déjà morte depuis longtemps… Il n'avait même pas 25 ans et…  
\- Gregory, arrête. S'il te plaît. Supplia Mycroft.  
Celui-ci lui répondit d'une voix douce :  
\- Tu dois te pardonner à toi-même pour espérer qu'ils te pardonnent aussi.  
\- Quand comprendras-tu que c'est impossible ? Je ne peux pas me pardonner, tout est trop…  
\- Je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision. Le coupa Sherlock. Ou plutôt la moins mauvaise. Tu as commis plusieurs erreurs, essentiellement parce que tu es trop vaniteux, mais dans l'ensemble tu as fait ce qui est le mieux. Pour notre famille, pas pour toi.  
Le cadet se tourna vers ses parents.  
\- Je suis du côté de Mycroft. Dit-il. Sans lui, je serai mort… Au moins une demie douzaine de fois.  
Les parents échangèrent un long regard avant que les yeux de la mère ne s'emplissent de larmes. Son mari la prit contre lui et la berça lentement.  
\- Alors… Gregory. Dit-elle, la voix pleine de sanglots. Désirez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le thé ? Il reste des petits gâteaux.  
\- Il en serait ravis. Répondit Mycroft.  
Ils s'installèrent autour de la petite table, les mains de Mycroft et Greg toujours jointes.


End file.
